show_shreddersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lester
Lester is a recurring character on Show Shredders, who appears in almost all the gags in which his boss, Reginald Paddington, and his best friend, Chester, whenever Reginald interrupts the review. Bio Episode 3: Lester makes his first appearance in episode 3, along with Lester and Reginald Paddington. When he is first seen, he introduces himself as Lester and says that he is the classy one with his nice scarf, and gets upset when Chester tells him he's more like the stupid one. He appears again later in the episode when Reginald interrupts the review a second time, but this time does not say anything. When Reginald interrupts the review a third time, Bernard sends Bruce to kick the shit out of him, and Reginald decides to send Lester to fight him instead. Lester does as he is told, and charges at Bruce at full force, only to be punched and flown across the room, landing in some glass. That is his last appearance in that episode. Personality Lester's personality is rather wacky. He tends to always shout while talking; sometimes even louder than Reginald. He can also be seen as insensible, based on the fact that he chooses to always wear a scarf, even in 30 degrees Celsius/86 degrees Fahrenheit heat, simply because he thinks it looks very classy and stylish on him. This shows that he can be somewhat egotistical, but he is nowhere near Reginald's level of ego. Role in Show Shredders Lester almost always appears in the gags that Reginald is in, which are almost always after Reginald rudely interrupts the review to announce something to the audience. In these gags, Lester usually talks the second most, after Reginald. Relationships with Other Characters Chester Lester and Chester are best friends. They have known each other ever since Lester moved to America, and have stuck closely with each other ever since. Although they can have differences of opinions at times, they still immensely care about each other, and always try to help one another. Reginald Paddington Lester is more of a loyal sidekick than Chester, because he listens to Reginald's orders without thinking them through, while Chester always thinks about them before taking them. He, too, works for Reginald with no pay so he can live in Reginald's luxurious douchebaggery mansion. Bernard Not much is shown in terms of how Lester and Bernard get along with each other, but it can be assumed that they do not like each other, based on the fact that it was because of Bernard that Lester was brutally attacked by Bruce. Bruce After being punched and flown into some glass by him, Lester is downright terrified of Bruce, and, like Reginald and Chester, will always run away screaming if someone mentions his name. Trivia * Lester moved from Antarctica to America so he could escape the cold, as he is not like most penguins, in the respect that he prefers being hot over cold. This is another reason why he wears his scarf all the time. * Reginald has less faith in Lester than Chester. Category:Characters